Halcyon?
by SageEmpress
Summary: The ray of hope comes from the most unlikely people in life. Dead or Alive crossover with Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Dead or Alive and Bleach crossover story. I am not that familiar with Bleach, so please correct if I made a mistake in spelling, concepts and etc.**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach nor Dead or Alive nor any songs used in here.

**Summary: Besides Orihime Inoue that was captured what happens if when three of her friends were also captured? Is there more to them than meets the eye? Also, what is the Espada' purpose for the other girls?**

**Song listened to: Master of Puppets by metallica**

**Key:**

_italics- thinking\ singing_

talking

**inner hollows or hallow form**

**Chapter 1: Beautiful Vocal**

A small plane landed on the outskirts of the bustling town of Karakura, though at the late hour it had a subdued aura surrounding it. The passengers slowly ambled off the aircraft, stretching their stiff legs.

Near the end of the line a woman, no older than twenty, bounded out the hatch, her chocolate medium length hair rippled in the soft glow of the moon. She wore a simple yellow short sleeve shirt and blue jeans, yet on her petit figure she looked gorgeous. As she stepped from the plane stairs her two companions followed, though their movements had a much more refined quality to them. One of the ladies, a tall blond sporting a tiny red and blue shirt and tight fitting zebra print pants that left nothing for the imagination, had a diminutive frown on her face, gaze trailing over the section of the city visible from the airport. The second, a blonde as well though her hair flowed down her back landing softly below her waist, wore a sky blue dress with slits running up both sides, revealing her white stockings and dark blue boots. She had a small smile on her face at her brunettes friends excitement.

The brunette turned to the blonde closest, who continued to survey her surroundings with an air of indifference, "We're finally here! I can't wait to see Orihime again!"

"Who is Orihime, Hitomi?" The blonde asked.

Hitomi smiled sweetly, "My friend, Orihime, who I met when I came last year. I told you that Tina."

Tina nodded, looking over to the other blonde beside her, "Hey Helena, have you ever been to Japan before or is this your first time?"

"This is my first time to this town but I've been to other cities in Japan though." Helena Douglas answered.

Tina answered back sheepishly, "Oh, yeah, I had forgotten that you told me that already."

They entered the busy terminal, following the signs above them to the baggage claim area. As Tina was getting her bags she decided to call her dad, Bass Armstrong, to tell him she arrived safely in Japan. Hitomi, seeing Tina's actions, decided to call Orihime as well.

After the first two rings Orihime answered:

_'Hello. Who is this?' _Orihime asked politely.

_'It's Hitomi.'_ The brunette answered.

_'Oh! Hi! So how you doing?'_

The woman's voice brightened as remembrance struck her. _'I'm doing fine. And you?'_

'_Good.'_

_'So, any new and interesting stories to tell?'_

Hitomi asked with a grin.

_'Yeah. We should meet up!' _Orihime said excitedly.

'_Cool. And by the way I'm in Karakura with my friends, Tina and Helena.'_

'_Where are you staying?' Orihime asked worried._

'_Just anywhere.' _

There was a brief pause before Orihime nearly shouted, _'Nonsense! You can stay at my house! It'll be fun!'_

'_Are you sure?' _Hitomi asked, brightening at the thought.

_'Of course. I'll get the guest beds ready while your on your way.'_

'_Thank you so much! I cant wait to see you! Bye!'_

_'Okay. See you soon! Bye.'_ Orihime said before hanging up.

Hitomi, excited by the prospect of staying with Orihime, turned to Tina and said, "Tina! Come on, we're-" The brunette stopped in mid-sentence to see Tina arguing with her dad over through the phone. _She's arguing again?! _Hitomi though exasperatedly, watching the blonde articulate her angry words by waving her hands wildly. Tina cut off her dad in mid-sentence by slamming her phone closed.

She yelled in frustration, "Jeez!! My dad never believes me! I can take care of myself just fine! And if anybody tries to hurt me, I'll unleash a can of whoop-ass on them!"

_Well… that's Tina for ya, _Helena thought, before telling the agitated blonde to lower her voice.

After the little delay was finished, the small group proceed to head towards Orihime's house. A couple of hours later found the three women to be lost, but they finally found Orihime' house, unscathed if not a little tired. Hitomi ran up to the door and rung the doorbell giving a small squeal of excitement when Orihime Inoue answered. After a brief greeting and introduction, Orihime demanded the three go off to bed, having seen the exhaustion they tried to hide.

xxx

The next day found the four girls in the kitchen, light streaming through the open windows, warming them after their breakfast. All the girls stood around the sink, giving a group effort to clean the dishes they'd used. The boring task dulled Tina, to the point where she thought of a way to entertain herself. She began begging Helena to sing.

"Pleaseeee! Sing for us!"

"No." Helena said flatly, placing plate in the cupboard above her head.

"If you don't I'll annoy you for the rest of this trip."

The blonde paused while putting another plate away, then finally gave in. "...Fine. I'll sing...Final Distance Remix by Utada Hikaru & M-Flo."

_I'm anxious but I can't say anything_

_I__'m tired of swimming, even you've become silent_

_I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes usAgain, just a little more distance_

_Try not to stop keep it going baby_

_If you don't feel the same then tell me_

_Even if your principle is to not try_

_It's alright to try a little_

_I wanna be with you now_

Orihime, Hitomi and Tina all paused as Helena sang, dishes forgotten by the stunning chime of the blondes voice. They watched, enthralled, as her small frame released the lovely melody.

_I wanna be with you now_

_Let's shorten the distance with the two of us_

_We can still make it on time_

_We can start over_

_We can't be as one_

_I wanna be with you now_

_We can start soonerYappari _

_I wanna be with you_

_I __wanna be with you_

_Someday even this distance_

_We'll be able to embrace_

_We can start sooner_

_After all I wanna be with you_

Just beyond the kitchen a young man rested on the stairs, rooted in is spot as Helena's voice flitted through the house. His dark hair covered his pale visage as he stood enchanted by her exquisite voice. He sat, staring into space, letting the flow of her harmony envelope him.

_We should stay together_

_I need to be with you_

_I wanna be with you now_

_One day, even the distance_

_I'll be able to embrace_

_We should stay together_

_After all, I need to be with you _

Helena sung the last note of the tune, stretching it our before cutting it off.. The air hung thick and dead at the loss of her voice, and all who heard remained still, as if hoping there would be one more stanza. Suddenly the kitchen burst back into life as all three girls showered the blonde with praise.

"That was great, Helena!" shouted Tina, encasing her in a hug.

"Nice." Hitomi said with a wide smile.

"Excellent, Helena-san!" said Orihime.

Helena blushed slightly, "Thank-you."

The girls continued to chatter, thoughts moving to how they would spend the rest of the day. Once the dishes were completed they made their was outside to the patio, laughing as they did.

Ulquiorra, finally gathering his senses when the smack of the door echoed through his head, continues his path up the stairs, silently thinking to himself, '_Beautiful…'_

xxx

Orihime then remembered to meet Ichigo and her other friends at Urahara' Shop. At the small shop, when Orihime who was finally the last one to arrive came in and said Hello everybody!!"

"Hi Ori-" began Ichigo Kurosaki, who stopped in mid-sentence to she three women walk in.

At this point everyone was wary of these three new people who walked in with Orihime Inoue. Then suddenly, Urahara or Mr. Hat and Clogs' stood up and dragged the caged princess away to speak with her. Urahara started by saying in a low voice so the newcomers couldn't hear, "Orihime…Why are those three women here for?"

Orihime answered, "Their my friends…and I thought that they really did deserve to know what going on."

Urahara continued, "How do you not know there not working for Aizen?"

"To tell you the truth…I trust them with my life…" ended Miss Inoue in truth.

"…Good then, Orihime-chan… If you trust them enough with your life then they can hear this conversation."

The meeting continued and everyone introduced themselves. Then, the group discussed the upcoming winter war against Sosuke Aizen. Yoruichi, who is in her human form explained the reason why they were fighting Aizen in the first place.

At the end of the meeting Tina said out loud," Wow…This Aizen person sound like a real bastard! And we should all go to a nightclub!!!!"

Ichigo stood up and agreement not obviously not knowing what she just said, "Yeah!! ..Wait….What?!"

xxx

Orihime easily fit in with the girls, something Hitomi had been nervous about. As the day went on, the girls laughed and joked about, becoming comfortable with each other. That's when Tina though of something to make things more interesting.

"Hey Hitomi. You wanna show'em a real close quarter battle?" She asked excitedly.

Hitomi smiled, "Yeah. Sure why not?"

"Helena you will be the announcer." asked Tina.

Helena nodded then cleared her throat and said loud enough for all of them to hear, "Ladies and Gentlemen!! This battle is Tina vs. Hitomi! Are both combatants ready? GET READY! BEGIN!"

Both women paused, waiting to see who would attack first. Tina was the first to give in, rushing with a knuckle arrow(1). Hitomi blocked it with maki-kaze(2). The fight continued with combos, kicks, punches and holds.

During this battle, Helena felt a shiver go down her spine and turned around to see what was there. But when she turned around nothing was to be seen. '_Odd... I swore I felt someone or something was there.'_

Unbeknown to them, a figured observed from afar, taking notes of every single detail. Helena continued to check over he shoulder every so often.

Orihime, noticing her strange behavior, turned towards her and asked, "Anything wrong Helena-san?"

"No. I-I just thought I was something over there." Helena said uncertainly.

Orihime turned to the direction as well, squinting to see, "_Is _there someone there?"

Helena shrugged, "I don't think so. It's probably nothing."

"Oh.. okay, then." Orihime said, turning her attention back to the fight.

Tina did German Whip Suplex (3) on Hitomi. The brunette broke free and attacked with Moka (4). With that move Hitomi grabbed Tina left arm, twisting it to bring her down to the floor.

Helena, seeing the hold, called out, "The winner is...Hitomi!"

Last week, after Hitomi won the sparring match in-between her and Tina everything was somewhat under normal circumstances. In Inoue Orihime's kitchen, Prima-Donna of Revenge aka. Helena was helping Orihime-chan cook some 'real' food. After the episode when Tina and Hitomi taste Orihime's 'special' dishes like chocolate curry rice chicken for lunch three days ago. While chopping some carrots for the ox-tail. Orihime stopped chopping and asked, "Hey Helena-san...?"

"Yes, Orihime?" Helena answered back in a distant, dazed voice.

xxx

"How come during Hitomi-chan's fight, you kept looking behind you?" Inoue asked in a skeptical way.

Helena who was purely concentrating on cook at the moment, almost lopped one of her fingers off. Stopped and turn towards her and said, "You know Inoue...During that battle, I felt like there was someone observing us from afar. Also-"

"WHAT?! THERE WAS?!" Orihime who yelled out loud cut her off.

Helena sighed and said, "Yes Orihime...Someone was watching us. I don't know who though. But any ways...there was another time which I had the same exact feeling."

Orihime questioned, "Another time? When was this?"

"When I was singing in the kitchen...You know when Tina forced me to singing or else she would annoy me for the rest of the vocation here."

"Oh."

Later on that same day towards dusk, Hitomi and Tina finally came home from

shopping. Tina yelled so loud probably the Arrancar can hear her, "HEY!!!!! GUYS!!! We're home!!"

Then Hitomi closed the door and went to the living to she where Orihime and Helena was. When they got there Orihime was giggling at her other household members. Helena waved at the two new people that came exclaimed, "Oi! Hitomi-chan! Tina-chan!"

Hitomi questioned the two people on the couch and asked, "Orihime-chan...Who are they?"

"Okay, guys...this is Rangiku Matsumoto.."

"Hi!" said the very busty young woman with bright orange hair.

"... and Toshiro Hitsugaya." said Orihime intro-ducting them to Tina and Hitomi.

"Oi..."said the little kid with platinum blond hair in a bored tone.

"Hallo.(1)"said Hitomi.

"Matsumoto-san and Hitsugaya-chan will be staying with me for a while."

"Cool." said an ecstatic Tina Armstrong.

Tina got up suddenly and said, "Hey guys....I'm going for a walk in town okay...?"

"Okay, Tina...See ya later!" said Inoue as she waved Tina bye as if she would never come back.

xxx

When the young twenty-three year old got out of her friend's apartment she looked both ways o decide which she would go. The young woman ultimately decided to got left. As she was walking down the desalinate wide street she thought _Man...I really wished something cool and dramatizing would happen right about now. _As if on cue, she heard a loud bang in the distance and went to investigate. Tina ran to here she heard the loud crash and wondered why nobody was coming out their houses to see what was going on.

So, when Tina finally arrived at the focus of all the noise she found Ichigo getting his arse kicked by some guy in a white hakama(2) with blue hair and eyes and some kind of bone-like mask fragment on the left side of his face.

As this man.....no demon like creature was about to deliver the last punch, Tina yelled out to the man in question," HEY!! Why don't you pick on somebody your SIZE!!!"

The man replied back in a nasty tone, "Who? Like you?! Ha~!!" The blue-haired still in question about his identity turned towards Tina and stare at her for a minute and laughed at her," HA!HA!!! You think you can take me on?! Do you?!" Tina thought _What?!! How dare this son of a batch of cookies laugh at me?! Tina Armstrong?!! Well.. I'll show him a thing or two about combat!!!!!_

"HEY YOU!!! YOU WANT A CHALLENGE?!! THEN BRING IT ON!!" yelled Tina.

The Arrancar was bit shocked that she'd challenged him. So he turned towards and they started to fight using hand to hand combat moves. as it was charging the man thought _Heh... Let's her dodge this this...!! _

And released as it when flying towards it opponent send a bright blast of blue light-substance towards her, which turned out to be a cero. His next which should of ended the fight, didn't designated his target but somehow she only ended up with deep cuts but none to fatal. She didn't notice he was about to fire another cero.

A dark-shinigami, wearing a visor came and put his and on his shoulder and said, "Aizen-sama is mad at you and as for your punishment... we'll talk about it later." The blue-haired man scoffed at this and said, "Hey woman!! What your name?"

"...."

"Well...answer it!!"

"Tina Armstrong."

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

xxx

**A/N:** **Review!!!!!! PLz.?!**

**Explanations:**

**Hallo**- the German way of saying hello

**Hakama**- I forgot what this means i think this means friends or type of clothing

**Knuckle Arrow-** When you lift up your knee, the one that you walk with[or kick with] use this a diversion. Instead of knee a person their solar plexus at the same time punch the person in the face. Knocking them down or stumble backwards a bit.

**German Whip Suplex-** From behind you grab the opponent by the waist with both of your arms and throw them behind you.

**Maki-kaze-** When the enemy punches you, grab their arm and twist it. Then, You bring them down as your twisting their arm.

**Moka-** Twist the opponents' arm inwards and punch them in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a Dead or Alive and Bleach crossover story. I am not that familiar with Bleach, so please correct if I made a mistake in spelling, concepts and etc.**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach nor Dead or Alive nor any songs used in here.

**Song listened to: N/A**

**Key:**

_italics- thinking\ singing_

talking

**inner hollows or hallow form or A\N's**

**Chapter 2: From Coffee to swords**

A couple of days after the incident with Grimmjow Jeagerjacques and Ichigo Kurosaki, the four females were in the shopping district. At noon, this district was very busy with people moving back and forth between shops and shopkeepers doing more business and employees running earnings. Today was really busy. The girls who were having a girls day off went to a small cafe called 'Eternal Night'.

In this cute, little cafe the girls went in and picked a table near the window. After they ordered and the food came, a huge explosion was heard in the distance. Tina stood up and said with enthusiasm,"Hey, guys! You wanna go check it out!?"

"Tina! Is this really necessary?" questioned a curious Hitomi.

Tina then answered with such glee and pleasure in her tone of voice, "Because.... Maybe we can find out what caused that explosion!!"

Helena then finally spoke up for the day and said,"I really don't know that's a good-" Before she could finish, Tina, with the most exposing and exaggerating sense of style was already running off into the direction of the explosion. More loud clashing sounds of swords were heard as one ran towards the very source of it. The group including Orihime Inoue arrived at the scene in about ten minutes. During these ten 'eventful' minutes at Karakura park, Ichigo who was in spirit form was getting his arse kicked by Sexta Espada, Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra, the Cuarto Espada, was just observing the current situation. And Ulquiorra who spotted the Soprano opera singer, found that he was staring into Miss Helena's anguished, but harmonious eyes. _Those eyes... Their beautiful just like- _As the cuarto espada was about to continue with his thought.

Rukia a shinigami of the 13Th division, who was near Grimmjow and the four individuals, intercepted the sexta Espada and ingaged him in kombat. Grimmjow got himself frozen by Rukia the shinigami's ice attack. During the fight, Grimmjow was unsuspectingly frozen by Rukia's Tsukishiro, Sode no Shirayuki attack. Grimmjow, who got caught in it, finally got himself out of the icy predicament. The sexta Espada took his zanpakutou and was about to release when the 4Th espada came and put a hand on his arm and said in a cold, emotionless voice," Your going to use your resurrección against this trash. Pathetic."

Grimmjow just turned his head away in disappointment of not using his release hollow form and reponsed with a "che" sound. And then sonido'ed away. Ulquiorra, who just let Grimmjow get away, also sonido'ed to another area which was in the direction of four young women.

Tina looked up and yelled out to the sexta espada, "Whoa!! It's you person!! Whom, I forgot your name already...!" She finished her sentence by pointing at him to specify whom she was talking about. The Blue hollow Panther who was kicking Kurosaki's arse for a while and then fighting Shinji. Grimmjow looked in the direction of Tina's voice. Grimmjow just stared at her and blankly responded with a "huh?". Shinji at this time also stopped what he was doing. Plainly and simply they both stared at Miss Armstrong like was insane or something. Or in layman terms: WTF?

Tina stared back for a couple of minutes and said, "What?!"

Tina continued after that and said, "Hey Guys... Guys...?I got something to say..." Tina was sadly ignored.

The two stopped to look back at Tina then each other and back at Tina again. And decided to keep fighting. Tina was hates being ignored lost, so she lost her cool after watching those two clash in between swords. She finally lost it and yelled out loud preferably at the two them in the sky defying gravity," HEY!!! YOU !!DON'T IGNORE ME!!!!! HEY I'M TALK-" Grimmjow and Shinji actually blocked her voice out of their ears continue with their fight. Tina ran to where Ichigo fell and literally took his sword which revert back to its sealed form, unknowingly activated a kind of spark that which in the deep corners of her mindset off the manifestation of her zanpakutou or zanpakutos.

"TAKE THIS!!!" As this line came out of Tina's mouth, she thrust-ed Ichigo towards both Grimmjow and Shinji. As the sword or otherwise known as Zangetsu, went thrusting skywards towards them and almost hit Grimmjow but, slightly gazed Shinji's lower leg area. Shinji just gave her death glares and Miss Armstrong in response just shivered. Shinji shammed Grimy-chan into the ground when Grimmjow got up he was about to going to his orginal hollow again. When Ulquiorra intercepted the by putting a hand on his shoulder and quite literally opened up a garganta and dragged him though it.

* * *

**Cliffhanger XD!**

**Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Song listened to: Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale(whom I don't own either.)

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Loyalty part 1**

_Recap: Shinji just gave her death glares and Miss Armstrong in response just shivered. Shinji shammed Grimy-chan into the ground. When Grimmjow got up he was about to going to his orginal hollow again. When Ulquiorra intercepted the resureccion by putting a hand on his shoulder and quite literally opened up a garganta and dragged him though it._

Helena looked up at Ulquiorra and he looked at her back. Ulquiorra regained her senses and went through the garganta. Tina stood up and began running towards the portal before it closed. Helena and Hitomi grabbed Orihime's hand and dragged her through with them. After a few minutes of running in the garganta. They landed in the Hueco Mundo. When they got up Helena said, "Wait...I feel a little weird..."

Hitomi and Tina agreed because they were not used to being in spirit form. On the hand, Orihime who was in also in spirit form was used to it because went to the soul society with Ichigo Kurosaki and her other friends to go rescue Rukia Kuchiki from execution.

After wondering around Hueco Mundo for about 4 hours or so. The group found Nel Tu Oderschvank and her three 'brothers': Dondochakka Bilstin, Pesche Guatiche and Bawabawa. And then introduce themselves. Helena started out by asking Nel, "Excuse me... Nel. Did see an Espada by here?" Nel nodded a yes. And she guided them towards Las Noches. For three days they had been wandering around and passing by the same dead tree five times.

Tina yelled out in frustrated tone of voice, "Arrgghhh!!!!! Great!!! Just great!! We're lost!!!" And then Tina turned around and pointed a figer at Nel and said, "You...! Do you even know were you are going?!"

"YES!!! Nel doews know she's goinwg!!!!!"

"Hmph! Sure you do...you little pip squeak..." Miss Armstrong muttered at the end. Luckily Nel did not hear this comment.

In the throne room in Las Noches, this is where Sosuke Aizen sits because is 'king' of hueco mundo in a sense. He sensed them coming since Ulquiorra told him about Orihime's 'special abilities'. Aizen smirked that his guests were coming early by two days. Then he ordered Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to go retrieve the 'guests' alive or knocked out. And Aizen gave Grimmjow a warning to not killed the 'guests'. Grimmjow just walked away and scoffed at this. He was itching to kill something or beat up anything. As both espadas walked out of the hall and going to their targets, Aizen muttered quietly, "Hm... I could turn them into arrancars or they could be useful..."

Gin turned to Lord Aizen and said with the big grin he always had on his face, "Hm...? What cha say captai'n?"

Aizen just sat there in his chair and smirked. Then he said to Gin, "Nothing."

Meanwhile back in the desert, two extremely fast moving people came towards the all female team fighters and stopped in front of the suddenly. All of the girls stopped expect Tina, who stopped but instead ran into Grimmjow and landed on her butt. She shouted out in slight pain saying, "Ow! My butt hurts..."

Grimmjow just stared at her. And Ulquiorra just blankly stared at her but slightly disturbed. Tina Armstrong looked up and throught to herself, _'Oh My God....It's him again!!'_

Ulquiorra said out loud in a commanding tone of voice, "Onna... Come with us or else-"

Tina cut him off by saying, "Or else what?!?!"

Ulquiorra Schiffer solemnly continued, "-Come with us by force."

Hitomi, Tina and Orihime gulped in a slight fear of what was planned for them and the two espada in front of them. But on the other the hand Helena gulped not in fear but in nervousness of what these two 'people' had in stored for them if they did not go quietly. For a minute, Helena was thinking about all of her actions up until now and what she could of done. Instead of just standing there on the sidelines only confronting when in need. She just wanted to change someones life... And that life would be hers and Orihime Inoue's. Then finally shooked her head in defiance towards their would be captors and she said in confidence, "We will go with you..."

Then Helena Douglas continued, "... But not without a fight."

Hitomi and Tina looked at the Prima-donna in complete surprise. This was very unlike of her...

"But why?" asked Hitomi.

Helena answered back in a slightly confused but very bleak at the same, "It's because of Inoue..."

_'Me? Why me...?' _thought Inoue Orihime in response to Helena's statement.

"..."

Grimmjow who made the first move like always made his way towards Helena and send her flying a couple of feet. Helena was thinking of the past when he attacked. Tina tried to punch him but missed completely. Tina looked around in confusion and said, "Where is he?"

After that statement Grimmjow came behing and karate chopped her in the back of her neck.

Hitomi shouted out, "Tina!!"

Ulquiorra took advantage of the situation and gotten past Hitomi's defenses and just pasted her to get to Inoue.

Hitomi who felt a gust of wind turned around to see if Orihime is alright. But when she did turn around she found quite the opposite. Inoue was in the hands of the espada. Hitomi cursed herself for not protecting Inoue better. So the best course of action that was available to do was to give up. Hitmoi raised both her hands in the and said softly in disappointing tone of voice, "...I-I... I give up..."

Helena on the other hand was getting her butt kick by grimmjow and by all means she was losing...badly. Grimmjow knocked her around the place like she was some kind cat toy.

Helena landed on the ground badly injured. Helena said quietly, "I wish that I could listen to another requiem..." And then fainted because of her injures to her body and signs of blood loss. Grimmjow who picked up Tina Armstrong and Helena Douglas. Then the espadas sonido back to Las Noches as well did Ulquiorra who did the same with Hitomi and Orihime Inoue who were both awake at this time.


End file.
